


We Happy Few (the silken twine remix)

by Vera



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Challenge: Remix Goes Wild, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from <a href="”http://www.artofeurope.com/blake/bla3.htm”">Blake</a>:<br/><em>Under every grief and pine<br/>Runs a joy with silken twine.</em></p></blockquote>





	We Happy Few (the silken twine remix)

